


Then the time for being sad is over

by theleftboobgrabber



Series: Won't you take me home? [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Panic Attacks, Pre-Slash, alec has panic attacks, camille is the worst, the chairman is obviously an evil mastermind of some sort, the many proposal of Alec to Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleftboobgrabber/pseuds/theleftboobgrabber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>All told, Alec had tried to propose to Magnus in six different occasions since his lunch with Clary. It’s not that Alec was bad at it, per say. It’s just that Magnus was just too good at distracting him. That, and the rest of the world didn’t stop trying to kill him.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>or 6 times Alec fails to propose</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then the time for being sad is over

**Author's Note:**

> The angst is like, 50% from me i swear  
> Thank you so much halliwellxx, you did suffer through my questions and my teasing, so you get half the credits!

All told, Alec had tried to propose to Magnus in six different occasions since his lunch with Clary. It was not that Alec was bad at it, per say. It was just that Magnus was just too good at distracting him. That, and the rest of the world didn’t stop trying to kill him.

**1**

The first time he gathered enough courage to propose, Magnus had mistaken Alec going down to his knee for  _ something else entirely _ and made a dirty, dirty remark and Alec’s proposal metaphorically went out the window. Clary didn’t see any of that, thank Raziel, but the flush Alec had sported when he reported to her his failure was enough. Clary cackled (when did Alec lost his ability to glare at her and mean it damn it) and justified himself for going with Magnus’ assumption by saying:

“What, you want me to ask him after a blow job? I actually want him to give me an answer when he’s capable of thoughts, Clary.”

She had stared at him then, probably because she never had heard Alec talk so easily about sex before, especially not so lightly. Alec, realising what he said, added “What? You know I’m an overachiever”, challenging her with a dismissing shrug. 

The redhead just raised both thumbs, showing her silent appreciation to Alec’s  _ mad skills _ .

“Next time try to be more formal about it,” she mused, “Raziel knows how much Magnus loves a good mise en scène. ”

**2**

Then, Alec had tried to it with all their friends around. Since they were to be made into one big family (that they already were, if unofficially) it seemed a good way to share the love. He planned a surprise dinner, roping Isabelle into it after a night of partying.

The three of them might have abused their free drink privileges at Pandemonium that night. When they went back in the Institute, somehow dodging Maryse or Robert disapproving eyes, the brunette had demon-hard punched Alec in the arm for not telling her he bought a ring sooner, right after declaring this was the best day of her life by far.

“You would think she’s the one getting engaged,” Clary slurred from the sofa she was laying on, while Izzy was running around her room, trying to find her phone.

“50 bucks she drives Simon mad within a month,” murmured Alec right back. He was resting his heavy head against the cool wall, eyes blurry and goofy smile on his lips. God, he hoped Magnus wouldn’t be too mad about sleeping alone for the rest of the night.

“Raise you 50 that Simon steals your thunder at the wedding,” betted Clary, “he’s too whipped,” she giggled at her own pun but groaned quickly after. Moving her head had been a bad idea.

“You know I can hear you, right?” screamed Isabelle and haphazardly threw a pile of clothes at them in vengeance.

Alec stumbled awkwardly to the side, leaving Clary to take the full hit. The yelp Clary made when she received a pink bra right on the face made the Lightwood siblings laugh so hard Isabelle went down, rolling around her bed in hysterics. Alec got his phone out on his pocket in his shaky hands, and kept on snapping Clary’s indignant face with it, giggling “Fuck it’s blurry” over and over again, until Jace had step in the room, probably alarmed by the noise. He looked at them for a moment and just… left, muttering “Nope, not today.” And they dared call Alec the family buzzkill.

*****

The plan was simple enough. They would surprise Magnus with a dinner at the loft, only the six of them and sell it as a triple date. And just before dessert Alec would gesture Clary to play the instrumental version of  _ (You drive me) Crazy _ that she found a few days ago on youtube. He would then go to one knee, this time in a context that didn’t scream  _ take your pants off, _ and propose.

Simple but tasteful in Clary’s opinion.

“You mean boring and sweet, right?” argued Isabelle, then glancing at Alec, she added “in a good way, in a  _ you _ way. Magnus love your grandpa sweaters, which are boring, so he will adore this proposal.”

*****

And it would have went perfectly if Magnus hadn't decide to portal himself and Alec to Ibiza the afternoon right before the dinner.

Clary and the others had show up at the loft, finding it empty. Two days later, Isabelle received a text from Magnus.

**< < Sorry to disappear on you guys like this. I could feel Alexander was stressing about something so I’m subjecting him to intense sunbath and relaxation torture.**

A second message arrived swiftly after the first. It was a picture of Alec, sleeping on his belly, only clad in a cerulean blue swim trunk, with his back and legs already tanned; the caption said  **pastry ass no more** .

Isabelle chuckled and replied.

**> > Don’t exhaust him too much**

Magnus answering text simply said

**< < Stamina rune Iz**

Damn that warlock.

*****

The only hope Izzy and Clary had about Alec proposing Magnus while they were on vacation disappeared when Clary got him on the phone, the day the guys were supposed to come back.

“He just showed up in front of the Institute and pushed me through his portal… It’s not like I had the ring with me! In fact, I had nothing with me!! The asshole just snapped my clothes away when we got there… Apparently he was being spontaneous.” There was far too much fondness in Alec’s voice for him to claim exasperation with his boyfriend.

**3**

Third time had been a near success. Alec took Magnus to their first date restaurant (he even made sure that his presence wouldn’t be too much of a surprise and that Erik, the goddamn werewolf right activist, wouldn’t be there). He had to forgo the song, since it was impractical there.

He spent the day with Isabelle and Clary, who had joined power to find him  _ the most perfect suit _ , one that would showcase Alec’s sexiness ( _ that word. About him. In his sister’s mouth. Guh _ ) but Clary had been nodding along, adding:

“The vest better be adjusted. You know that look? The one Magnus gets when he stares at Alec’s shoulders and arms for too long? This is what we need.”

Isabelle laughed at that, calling it “the thirst look” and agreed that Magnus would have no other choice than to say yes after being subjected to that level of want for too long.

The suit was a dark, shimmering blue, giving it a smart  metallic shine . Clary had insisted on a skinny tie (of the same color) on a white shirt. When Izzy had argue that a tie was a bit too formal and that showing some chest was always a good idea, Alec had gave his first opinion of the day, quietly saying that Magnus loved him in formal wear, especially with a tie.

He could feel his cheeks... damn, his entire face burning at his confession. The girls exchanged a look and Alec had to remind himself that there was no way in hell the two could know what happened in his and Magnus’ hotel room in Paris, all those months ago. Alec hoped that Raziel had averted his eyes when Magnus had tied Alec’s hands (that he kept praising in a fashion that made Alec squirm and silently beg for more) to the bed railing with their ties. Or not. Raziel’s ways were mysterious and he might have enjoyed it. Alec most certainly did.

*****

And the suit did its effect. Or Alec in the suit did the effect, he wasn’t sure. Magnus was already sipping on a bright purple drink when Alec showed up, just on time. The warlock did a double take when he spotted Alec, his eyes widening and shifting to his beautiful cat eyes. The shadowhunters smiled at the reaction, still not really used to it, even after the last two years of seeing or hearing it everyday. It said “hot damn”, in every language Magnus knew.

Magnus himself was a sight to behold. He was wearing the burgundy Gucci shirt. Of fucking course.

Alec, before his relationship with Magnus, only had a very loose grasp on fashion. He stuck to black, at Izzy's disappointment, and let her play dress up when something important came up. But no one could live with Magnus and not pick one or two things by osmosis. One of those things was that the burgundy Gucci shirt should have been banned from Magnus’ wardrobe. Or more exactly banned from his  _ okay to wear outside the privacy of the loft _ wardrobe, simply because he got Alec going like nothing else (even a naked Magnus was tamer than the burgundy Gucci shirt). It also leaded Alec to act rashly, like menacing an unsuspecting french woman to gouge her eyes out when she had propose Magnus in an art gallery in St Petersbourg. Or cancelling his own birthday party because Magus had emerged from his dressing room wearing said shirt and nothing else. Alec was weak for that shirt and what it did to Magnus’ body, clinging delightful to his lean torso and arms, highlighting his skin color, making it glow gold.

“Alexander? Are you okay?” Magnus asked, tearing Alec from his thoughts.

_ Damn you burgundy Gucci shirt. _

“Yup, just admiring you,” he spoke, trying to smother the deep want that was growing in his belly. Alec wasn’t the best orator, but confronted to that shirt, he was usually back to his old incoherent self, stammering half sentences around (that was why he elected to let his body do the talking for him).

Magnus batted his eyelashes, accepting the compliment easily.

“You’re wearing a new suit, darling,” he commented when Alec had sat down, eyes riveted to Alec’s chest, “without me having to cajole you in it. Recall me to send something nice to whoever dressed you. Even if truth be told, I’m a bit jealous.”

“I never got your obsession with dressing rooms Mags,” Alec joked. Opening his menu, he saw that Luigi had put a small note in it  _ Everything is going right on schedule _ it said. He smiled.

“Well you’re usually half naked in those, I don’t see what’s not to like. At that point the new clothes are just a welcomed bonus,” Magnus was saying wickedly.

The dinner went perfectly. They laughed and flirted all night, and at some point, Alec had to stop massaging Magnus’ hand in his because there wasn’t anything romantic in the way he was doing it. He wasn’t trying to get into Magnus pants right now. After the warlock had (hopefully) say yes was acceptable.

*****

The problem is that they never got to dessert. Magnus was smiling besottedly at him when a blond woman in a yellow peplum dress approached them and icily said:

“My, my, is it the High Warlock of Brooklyn on a date with his last boy toy.”

Magnus stiffened immediately. Alec could see he was trying to compose himself. When he turned around to face the interloper, the Magnus he knew had disappeared, replaced by someone smaller. He was like the night after they healed Luke; that same vulnerability back. But this time it was masked by anger.

“Well it’s better that the destitute Queen of the Night Children, hanging alone in a restaurant on a Friday night. How’s Raphael this days? Still making you scrub floors in exchange for his silence, I hope,” Magnus fired rapidly, with such a vicious tone that Alec thanked Raziel for not being the one Magnus was talking to.

“How cute,” she smiled coyly, like Magnus had said something pleasant, “I remember you liked me on my knees Magnus… Guess you like the little boy here too. You always did like them young. Like Will. Though these days, he’s rather too stiff for your taste, being long dead and all.”

Alec saw then what the woman hadn’t: the tiny blue sparks firing from Magnus’s thumb and index finger, rubbing nervously together, as always when the warlock was close to unleash his magic.

Before Magnus could say or, worst, do something Alec exclaimed:

“Wait! That’s Camille? Didn’t Simon said she was a “hot brunette”?” Alec gave the worst once-over he could muster at the woman, who was looking right back at him with disdain. “Nobody ever told you not to wear yellow with that hair color?”

Magnus actually choked. Camille gaped and Alec took his wine glass and sipped on it. It tasted of victory.

“I can’t believe you found your inner bitchy gayness for her,” breathed Magnus, too surprised to keep his sparks and anger alive.

“Project Runway finally paid off,” Alec shrugged.

“I’ve never been more attracted to you, darling,” Magnus said and Alec could see in his boyfriend's eyes that he was not talking about the quipping.

“Please,” Alec said, keeping Magnus’ attention on him, and not on the fuming Camille. He pointed an accusing finger at him. “We barely made it back from Spain because you got me arrested! For public indecency. In Ibiza Magnus, that’s saying something.”

Magnus’ expression got distant, like he was remembering the incident (It involved the burgundy Gucci shirt, as it always did) and he smiled.

Alec looked straight at Camille then.

“What are you still doing here? Don’t you have some poor kid to turn into a vampire against his will somewhere?” Hhe snapped coldly. Even if he hadn't like Simon then, he and Alec were friends now. 

Camille looked like she wanted to strangle him. And slash his throat. Probably bath in his blood too or something. She smiled and got far too close for Alec’s liking. The vampire put her bejeweled hand on Alec shoulder, gripping it tight.

“Might as well stick around for a bit. It’s not like you’re going to live forever, darling. Someone will need to console poor Magnus here in a decade or two. You Nephilim are so  _ breakable _ ,” she said, letting go of him before he could shrug her off.  

Fuck. This was actually still a sore point between them. Not as much as when Alec had first realized his own mortality, but still. He choose to answer with venom.

“Lady, we have a power point on Magnus in the Institute archives. It’s more than a hundred slides long. Fifteen of which are Jace complaining about Magnus ogling me and being too whipped to function. Over me. The only mention of you links to the picture of a dead rat that Simon and Raphael got Clary to put there. I’m more than certain Magnus won’t jump in bed with anyone right after my death. And absolutely not with your sorry, dead ass. Now go away before I decide to bring you back to the Institute, where my parents would love to hear what you have to say about how Simon Lewis was turned into a vampire,” Alec realized too late he had been shouting.

Camille had stepped back and was trying to make herself look smaller, like she expected to be struck by Alec. He was breathing like he had been in a fight against a dozen demons, his heart racing madly.

“Darling?”

Alec turned his attention back to his boyfriend, who was obviously worried.

Magnus took hold of his hand across the table and caressed it soothingly. Alec looked at it then, trying to unfold his fist from around the knife. Magnus’ hands were such a striking contrast against his own, not because of their color or because of the manicured nails, but because of the nature of their owner. Alec’s hands were made to wield a bow and a seraph blade. To aim quick and true. To kill. They were at home covered in blood and grit. Magnus’ ones killed well enough, Alec had seen them do it more than once. They could play trickster but they were never mean; they were too elegant for that. They strived healing and pleasing and caring. They were a thing of beauty.

And with that Alec was back to that dark, dark place he had been trapped not so long ago.  _ I don’t deserve you _ echoed clear as day in the back of his head. Alec’s hand would grow old and weak along with him, while Magnus’ would stay perfect forever. Loving and caring for someone else. He barely could refrain a scream at the thought.

All his confidence against Camille was fake. All his plans dust.

Alec chanced a glance around. The others patrons were staring at him, probably like people watch an wild animal ready to pounce. Like a bomb was going to go off, ready to run in the other direction. Like downworlders rightly looked at shadowhunters. Luigi was near the kitchen entrance, looking conflicted. And Magnus, sweet, loving Magnus was simply looking at him, waiting for him to breath and calm down. So Alec did. Everything for Magnus.

Alec settled in his chair, letting Magnus’ touch center him back.

“I’m gonna go to the restroom Mags.” The warlock let him go, but not before kissing his hand.

On his way there, Luigi intercepted him.

“Don’t stabbed me but what the fuck was that about?!” the chef demanded, gesturing around.

“Listen I’m sorry okay? Magnus’ ex got in the way.”

“So I’ve heard. Like the rest of the restaurant I might add,” he said as he passed his hand on his face. “So, are we still doing this thing?”

“No. Just… please put the champagne and the cake back… give it to another couple, don’t worry I’ll pay for it. I’ve ruined it,” Alec murmured.

Luigi expression was sad now, but Alec was already turning, not willing to hear the chef’s reassurance. He didn’t deserve it.

**4**

Alec spent a sad, miserable month after that one. Pushing everyone away, even Magnus. Everything the warlock did seem to trigger Alec in some ways, leaving him speechless and hurting and wishing he could take it back, take it all back. And be miserable on his own, leaving Magnus free of living his life not counting the day left until Alec died. 

He had his first panic attack in years after Izzy asked him how dinner went over the phone. He didn’t know what was wrong with him. He had thought this was behind him, that he could live. He had been wrong about that too.

After a week of this, Magnus stopped trying to touch him. After an other one, he stopped trying to talk to him. Even the Chairman was giving him a wide berth. Alec let it happen and began to sleep more often than not in his old bedroom at the Institute, refusing to talk to Isabelle, or to anyone about the reasons of his return. There he could let himself die in peace.

*****

He heard them brainstorming in the kitchen one night. Izzy’s guess was that Magnus had said no.

“No Izzy… I saw Magnus not two days ago,” Clary began, “he was like a ghost. When I asked him what happened, he said he didn’t know. He was crying for Raziel’s sake… You don’t say no to a marriage proposal to cry about your boyfriend withdrawing from you after”. She shook her head. “This makes no sense. Alec loves Magnus. Magnus loves him right back… why is this so goddamn difficult?”

“We need to do something,” Isabelle said. “Alec is worst than he was before coming out. Worst than he was before Magnus.”

Alec, incapable of listening more of this, went back to his bedroom. He had his second panic attack of the day in the privacy of his bathroom, like a dying dog hiding itself from prying eyes.

*****

Raphael was the one that actually tried to cheer him up with something else than kind words and chocolate.

“So. Heard you tried to dispatch Camille with fish knife?” he asked conversationally. “Want another go at it? Somewhere more… private shall we say?”

Alec would have been lying if he said he didn’t consider it. But it wouldn’t do shit for the real problem.  _ Him _ .

“I’ll let you the pleasure. Didn’t you and Simon were keeping her around for a special occasion anyway?”

“Ah yes… Well Simon said “only crazy, homicidal maniac keep people around to kill them later”. He’s such a buzzkill sometimes.” Raphael corrected, a fond expression on his pale face. Alec had speculated about Raphael and Simon for while, until Izzy had announced that she and the young vampire were dating more seriously now, around a year ago.

“Well he’s not wrong,” Alec mused, “though if you did kill her you’re position would be finally secured.”

“Appealing to me through politics Lightwood? So you do want her dead!”

“Everyone wants her dead. I would do it for the wrong reason, that’s all,” Alec defended himself.

*****

Time washed over Alec in a blur. He’s was missing Magnus fiercely, but was too much of a coward to go back to the loft. He could barely do anything else than patrol with Jace (who was the only one not smothering him) and stay in his room, trying to keep his panic attacks from anyone. He hadn’t heard from Magnus in two weeks and, and while he was telling himself that it was for the best, it broke his goddamn heart. Trapped in a hell of his own making, more lost than he ever was.

Jace stormed into his room one morning, screaming bloody murder.

“Fuck you Alec! This has been happening for too long. I’m sick and tired of feeling that you’re dead through our parabatai bond!” And with that, Simon of all the people threw Magnus into the room.

“You guys are going to swallow your pride  _ AND FUCKING SPEAK _ !” the vampire shouted. Jace stormed back into the corridor and banged the door closed behind him.

*****

Magnus looked at everything but Alec.

Alec, of course, couldn't tear his eyes from his… ex ? Raziel, that fucking hurt.

“You look like shit warmed over,” Magnus finally spoke. 

“I like to think it’s more medium rare but you might know best,” he snarked back. He winced. What was he trying to do with that? Magnus didn’t even seem to catch the reference but it was alright. They were here to break up; to get closure, not to be cute.

Alec tried to talk but Magnus cut him “Shut up. I’ve a lot of thing to say and if you talk right now I’m going to lose it and that’s not fair Alexander, not fair that now you want to explain yourself when I’ve been agonizing at home, waiting for you to finish me. But you didn’t. You left me there to rot, you just dismissed me like some old toy and got back to your old life. You made me feel trivial Alec. And I’m not that. You owe me better than that,” Magnus was shouting, angry tears dripping down his face.

Alec stood still, for the first time taking full measure of the hurt he deliberately caused.

“I don’t know what I did wrong Alec. I tried to understand you but… I came up with nothing. I’m not saying I’m perfect but I thought I was enough for you.” Magnus passed his ringless hand on his face, making a mess of his eyeliner with his tears. “I… want to know what I did wrong to make you go.” He looked straight at Alec then, blotchy eyes begging.

“I’ve…” Alec stopped himself. He was going to say that he hadn’t meant to hurt Magnus, that his plan was to free him. But saying this could get him Magnus back, would get Magnus to tell him he was stupid and to shout at him that he loved him. And it was what he wanted. More than anything; but not what he deserved.

“...” he tried to talk but came up short of air.

He tried to breath, to calm the rising panic that was choking him but couldn’t.  _ Raziel not now _ , he begged internally,  _ not now, not in front of him _ … he collapsed, incapable of breathing, like he had done countless time before since the failed proposal, panicking even more when he caught Magnus horrified expression. 

The warlock rushed to his side, asking what was wrong, concern written on his face.  _ I don’t deserve this, I don’t deserve compassion, not after what I put you thought _ was dominating his thoughts. Finally, he passed out, hearing Magnus calling for help.

*****

Alec was dreaming.

Or at least it sounded like it. Magnus was humming that damn song again and that could only mean Alec was asleep.

He open his eyes a bit. The infirmary? What was he doing there? Did he got injured during a patrol? He turned his head a bit. Magnus was sitting on a chair, his upper torso resting on the side of Alec’s bed, his head shoved in the cradle of his arms. The humming was accompanied by an irritating beeping noise… a heart monitor? Why did he need a heart monitor?

Shit. It came back to Alec in a rush. The confrontation, Magnus’ desperate tears and his own panic attack. He had been lucky anyone else hadn’t seen him having one. The monitor beeped faster and Magnus’ head shot up.

“Oh my god Alexander you’re awake!” Magnus exclaimed, rising quickly and putting his hand on Alec’s forehead. “You’re are still so cold… don’t worry okay? She won’t ever touch you again, we made sure of that.”

He kept checking over Alec and the shadowhunters realized that he was hooked on a lot more machines that the heart monitor.

“What…” His voice cracked, his throat too dry and sore to talk.

“Don’t try to talk, darling. Izzy only got the tube out two days ago,” Magnus said, making no sense at all. The warlock got his phone out and dialed someone. “He woke up”, a pause, “yes I know but it might be easier if you’re here… with the way he’s looking at me, I’m thinking some of the poison remains in his blood”.

_ Poison? What the fuck happened to him? _

Izzy actually run into the infirmary a few minutes later, lab coat flapping behind her. When she catched Alec’s eyes with her own, she sobbed.

“I swear on the Angel, Magnus! If any of your crazy exes even dares talk to my brother I’m killing them on sight, Accords be damn!” she vowed angrily to Magnus.

_ What the fuck. _

Izzy looked at Alec.

“AND YOU! Next time you’re feeling actually dead inside try to talk to people! Raziel knows we wouldn’t have been so clueless if you had shared what was happening”.

“I told you, the spell she used compels the victim to shut everyone out. It makes the poison more efficient” Magnus explained. “When I find the warlock she paid for this, he’s going to regret being so clever.”

*****

Turns out Camille had poisoned him, body and mind. A dirty, dirty spell linked to a vicious venom. The spell weakened the mind, making it easy to manipulate, more open to suggestion. The poison, magically enhanced, fed on the victim's despair, making it potent enough to attack the heart and the lungs slowly, to avoid attention. If someone, anyone had witness Alec’s “panic attacks”, they could have avoided this. Alec, after collapsing in front of Magnus, had spent a whole week in a magical coma, a necessary evil for Izzy and Magnus to make him healthy again.

It sounded ridiculous, but the more Alec thought about it, the conviction he had to keep Magnus at bay was turning to ashes. Magnus was his own man, and Alec had never wanted to take his agency away from him, ever. Too many things had been throw at Magnus during his long life and Alec refuses to actively add to the heavy burden. All he had wanted was to help carry the weight. He could see and feel clearly now, not through the veil of wrong Camille had trapped him in. That bitch.

Alec made a sound, trying to convey “Camille? ” through it.

“She’s dead,” Izzy said calmly. Thank Raziel for his sister’s ability to understand him wordlessly (it also worked when Alec was trying to talk with his mouth full). “Magnus remembered seeing you flinch when Camille touched you. And when we were examining you, we found a pretty bad inflammation where she apparently pricked you with a spiked ring...  Magnus went after her immediately when we realized what was causing your sickness and that we needed the original poison to work out an antidote."

“Totally deep fried her in a second,” Jace commented. “It smelled like justice, man.”

Alec tried to smiles at his brother. He was still feeling guilty over the month of the dead parabatai bond he had put the blond through.

“I took your ring and hide it in my room, by the way. Magnus has been sleeping in yours and I didn’t want him to see it. Not like this,” she said when Magnus left the room to take a shower. Alec cried then. From relief, from gratitude, he cried until he fell asleep, light and warm for the first time in a while, surrounded by his siblings.

*****

Izzy had got him the ring. Alec looked at it, so damn happy. He hadn’t opened the box after the restaurant, not once. Now, he couldn't stop looking at it.

Magnus was coming and going at weird interval, pleasantly showing the door to anyone that was with Alec at the moment, arguing that his boyfriend needed to know that he wasn’t angry at him. Unfortunately, the warlock words were still much needed. The first few time he had visited Alec had been awkward and tense. Alec had felt guilty and Magnus had too.

The sadfest had stopped when Robert had walked on them being far too gloomy for two people who just got each other back and he, rolling his eyes in true Lightwood fashion, had said:

“Alec isn’t dead, Bane. And Magnus isn’t hiding some twisted anger against you, son. Now stop getting everyone down with that mopping; it’s like we’re living in a funeral home!”

The tough love had worked.

Which left Alec with a newly reacquired boyfriend and a ring. He actually got to the part where he said to Magnus that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. Magnus smiled and kissed him. Alec had the ring in his hands, was going to show it to Magnus when the doors of the infirmary shot open, five nephilims working under his parents authority pouring through them, carrying a sixth one.

_ Note to self: do not begin proposal where you can be interrupted by evil exes or fellow shadowhunters. _

**5**

Alec got this. He really did. All he had to do was to shoot some puppy eyes at his mother and he got a good banana and pecan pie recipe. He did a test run and it turned out better than he hoped.

At least it looked more edible than Izzy’s (she had wanted to try it too). Alec had eat half of hers because he never had Jace’s nerve to call Izzy’s cooking a death sentence (Jace should have learn his lesson after Izzy, five inches smaller than the blond shadowhunter, had shrieked a war cry and tackled him to the ground. She had been thirteen and Alec had high-fived her because that had been a awesome take down and he was all about positive reinforcement).

So Alec, who had reinvested the loft after completely recovering from Camille’s attempt on his life, spend all his Magnus-free moment plotting and preparing the same pie, over and over again. This was going to be perfect. He’ll just put the ring in the homemade chantilly on top of Magnus piece of pie,  _ et voila _ . Foolproof.

From the counter he was sitting on, the Chairman looked at him with judgy feline eyes.

“Shut up you. It’s not like you’re doing anything to make Church like you,” shot Alec. He groaned. “And now I’m lecturing the cat… perfect.”

*****

That night, Magnus had snapped the best paella know to them on the table, answering Alec’s question about diner with it. So he just went with the flow; took a page out of Magnus’ book and was spontaneous. He had a perfect pie in the fridge (just where Magnus was not going to find it because he was lazy and just snapped food out of restaurants around the world).

The younger man had eat his share, get up and went to take the pie and the emergency canister of whipped out of the fridge as casually has he could. The whipped cream had been brought a week ago, when Alec had been craving some on Magnus. His boyfriend had derailed his plan (it kept happening damn him) by having his own sexy agenda for the day. When Magnus had went through with it, even Alec’s stamina rune had gave up and the canister had been long forgotten.

Magnus was looking at him curiously. Or he was just ogling his ass: Magnus tended to to that a lot. Alec just angled his body so that his boyfriend couldn’t catch him hiding the ring in the cream topping the pie. Alec look at his presentation, it was flawless.

That’s when Magnus choose to strike. Suddenly there were clever hands on his hips and a mouth on his neck.

_ Magnus: 1, Alec: 0 _

“I actually want to have dessert, Mags,” he tried.

“You’re saying I’m not not sweet enough for you Alexander, ” accused Magnus, beginning to grind his crotch against Alec’s ass. “How about now?"

“Aah this is completely unfair. I made pie for you. Can’t you”, Alec moaned, taken by surprise by Magnus wandering hand, “can’t you eat it like a good boyfriend?” He let his head fall back a bit more, just enough for Magnus to gain a better access to prime hickey territories. Alec marveled at his own reactions, how his body just responded so easily to Magnus’. How beautifully they fitted.

“Oh I’ll show you good boyfriend.” Magnus’ breath was hot on his neck, and his teasing tone was chipping down what was left of Alec’s resolve. Raziel knows Alec had always been defenseless against Magnus’ flirtations.

It’s not like the pie was going to disappear or something.

*****

Alex was panicking.

The pie, against all odds, had disappear. Not by itself exactly, someone had snacked on it while he and Magnus were busy in the bedroom. Now here was Alec freaking out, completely nude in his kitchen, because he couldn’t find a good way to say  _ We need to go to the vet because the Chairman ate your engagement ring _ .

“You got lost or what?” called Magnus from the bedroom, his lazy tone still demanding, like a god waiting for his offering. “I actually do want some of that pie of yours… among other things”.

Alec choked on his own spit. “Now you want the pie?”

“Hey you gave me quite the workout, I need sugar or I’ll faint… and then, you get to spend round two with your hand.”

“By the Angel, Magnus!” Alec sweared, still looking everywhere for the Chairman.

“What? Can’t believe you’re still blushing like this after all this time.”

“Who says I’m blushing?” asked Alec, now checking under the sofa for the cat.

“I always can tell,” he assured. “God knows I took your virginity a while ago,” muttered Magnus.

“Really? You sure it wasn’t that hunky dude with the motorcycle in Madrid? I had half a mind to run away with him.”

Magnus had never been able to let go of that ridiculous idea. Alec was checking out the bike, not the man. Apparently it had mean the same for the guy and Magnus.

“Excuse me?! He’s was wearing a fake leather jacket Alexander! In the middle of summer, of all thing. That’s tacky.” The warlock emerged from the bedroom, equally nude. He saw Alec laying on the floor at the same time Alec spotted Chairman Meow playing around with the damn ring. “What are you doing?”

“I was looking for the pie.”

“Under the sofa?” Obviously amused by Alec’s antics.

“Chairman ate your pie, Mags.”

“There was a whole pie!”

“Well go and look at it. He kinda ate a lot of it and crushed the rest with his paws.”

“But it was my pie...” Magnus complained making his way to the kitchen. Alec took the opportunity to snatch the ring from the kitty, getting scratched for it. The ring was covered in dust and cat’s hairs. He swiftly hide it under the sofa pillow before Magnus could come back.

_ Chairman:1, Alec: 0. _

**6**

Since his last attempt wouldn't have been a failure if Alec hadn’t been blindsided by his own cat, he decided to rinse and repeat. He made the pie, the homemade chantilly he had the time to prepare this time and set the ring (cleansed, of course) in it. He then side-eyed the Chairman for an hour, daring him to make a move.

That's how Magnus found them. Caught in the most intense of death stare competition.

“You made pie, darling!”

“And defended it from Chairman,” said Alec proudly, grabbing his boyfriend by the lapels of his rhinestones-covered coat to get a kiss.

“You could have put it in the fridge,” remarked Magnus.

“Wouldn’t be the same,” Alec said softly between kisses, “what kind of man can’t protect his boyfriend’s pie?”

“The kind that's too busy fucking his grateful boyfriend through the mattress?” Magnus tried.

“No no no, absolutely no funny business from you before you eat your pie,” he dodged Magnus’ attempt at groping him. “Now, Magnus.”

Okay he could have be less forceful about that. Luckily Magnus seemed to respond positively to Alec’s ordering him around (the nephilim put that thought on the side. For now). The Warlock sat down, grabbing one of the plate, eyes not leaving Alec’s for a second. Alec watched him eat intently, waiting for the moment.

“So is it a thing now? You watching me eat? I can get behind that,” Magnus said, wiggling his eyebrows. “Hum… that pie is actually very good. For a moment I was afraid you and Izzy shared the same cooking skills and that I would have to pretend. I swear Simon had the right idea getting himself turned into a vampire to avoid her dishes.” He continued to chew, happily shoving more in his mouth.

_ God, how could he had not find it yet? _

“Is everything okay Alexander. You look a bit… tense.”

“Everything peachy Magnus,” Alec answered, failing to keep his cool. He grabbed his own plate and put half of the pie in it mouth, a desperate attempt at calming himself down. He bit hard and… fuck that hurt, by the Angel what was that? He spitted in his hand, forgetting a second that Magnus was there...

_ The ring. _ The ring that was supposed to be in Magnus’ pie. Alec looked at his boyfriend then. He was staring at him like Alec had grown a second head.

Alec did the only thing he could think of and pop the ring back into his mouth and ran to the bathroom, Magnus calling after him.

Some kind of man indeed.

**+1**

Magnus woke up to Alec’s hand in his hair, humming.

Damn was that pleasant. It actually took him some time to realize that it was  _ the song _ .

Magnus laid still, mortified.  _ God, Alec knew. He knew. Oh the shame _ . His reputation as a badass warlock was truly dead now (Catarina had been saying Magnus lost his edge for a while, that he was too in love and full of  _ happybubblylovey _ feelings to be considered scary anymore. Damn that woman, she was right). Was it how it felt to find your first grey hair?

Magnus risked a peek at Alec. What he saw took his breath away. His boyfriend was not just humming his super secret, super embarrassing song.

No. He’s own personal piece of heaven was playing with a ring. And Magnus never saw that ring in his life, so he was certain it was not one of his.

Magnus just reacted, disentangling himself from the messy sheets and sat up too quickly for Alexander to hid the ring.

“YES!” Magnus shouted. Then immediately panicked. His boyfriend wasn't looking happy. At all. “That ring is for me, right?”

“By the fucking Angel, Magnus,” growled Alec, “seven times! I can’t believe this! Can’t you just let me ask you without the…” he stopped himself, finally catching up on what Magnus had said. “You said yes?”

Magnus nodded, too afraid to open his mouth for once. Alec’s expression just... opened. A radiant smile was blossoming on his lips and that was the most beautiful thing the warlock ever witnessed.  _ And I put it there _ .

Before he could find his voice again, Alec was tackling him on the bed, kissing him with abandon. He could feel Alec’s big, capable hand put the ring on his own finger blindly.

Magnus suddenly jerked back enough to asks:

“What do you mean seven times ?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd, all horrendous english is mine and mine alone!  
> Title from _Hallelujah - PANIC! AT THE DISCO_


End file.
